Chapter 2: Foretold by Prophecy
The Phantom Thieves and the Twins just saw a Town far away Lann: Hey, Guys. It's that a town over there at the end of the bridge? Reynn: Yeah. And I don't know why, but something about it "takes me back"...￼ They saw Train coming Ann: So, um... you think we're supposed to get on? Tama: Abso-the-lutely! All the-aboard! They went inside train Ryuji: Hey, guys! Let's sit over here! They sit down and saw little people Morgana: Whoa, those People are Tiny. ???: Whoa, pluck my needles! I don't how ''long it's been since we've had new Passengers. Right. Tickets, please! It was Cactuar ￼Conductor Lann: Whoa, A Mirage!? Reynn: It can Talk? Cactuar: Oh, I indeedily ￼needily ''am ''a Mirage, but I'm also the train conductor, sooo... tickets, please! Reynn: The Conductor? Well, all right... If Tama can talk, then why not? Futaba: But, the train tickets that we need--- Tama: Are right the-here! Lann: Right the-how?￼ Cactuar: Wow! Semi-lifetime passes, eh? Haven't feasted my eyes on one of these in swell spell. Right, then, pleasant journey. He left Haru: Where did those Tickets comes from? Tama: Enna Kros made sure I was provided with everything we could ever the-need. Yup-the-yup! Makoto: Well, okay. Futaba: So why a "semi"-lifetime pass? And not a lifetime one? They arrived in Town called Cornelia Akirq: Wow, this town look amazing. Yusuke: Yeah, it's like something right out of a fantasy. Lann saw a cat on the person head Lann: Hey, Tama. Why don't you hitch a ride? Tama: Roger the-dodger! Person: Pardon. If I may ask, would you be kind enough to tell me what country you hail form? Reynn: Oh, us? We're, uh.. Then something rumble Person 2: Mirages and Shadow from the Bahamulian army! They saw Mirages and Shadow Lann: Bah-moo? What's... a Bahamoo?￼ Person: Well, the Bahamulian Federation has a whole army of Mirages and Shadow in their employ. Morgana: Huh? Someone's made a whole army of them? Person: Sounds just find by me! Lin 'em up nice and neat for us, so we can round them up! Lann went off to fight Reynn: Wait, what are you doing!? Ugh, Lann! They are fighting them, but fail to imprism them Lann: Huh? What the... What just happened? Why wasn't I able to imprism that Mirage and capture that Digimon? Tama: Didn't you see the light the-surrounding it? That means it the-beholden to another keeper. Lann: Be what? B.O? They smell? Tama: UGH! No, Lann! I mean is the Mirage and Shadow already has another the-master. So until you give their boss the old heave-the-ho you won't the-be able to claim it for yourself. Lann: Ugh! Fire whoever wrote that little hook in. Reynn: Lann! Ix-nay on the fourth wall stuff! Then Ryuji choked Lann, because he broke the fourth wall Ryuji: It must be Person: The Jiant from the Hills. Person 2: Are they Bahamutian soldiers? Person 3: But they drove the Mirages and Shadow off for us. Person 4: It's just like the prophecy, word for word! Person 5: But which one? Person 6: Well we ''know ''how it ends... Person: Please, may I speak with you, and stop choking him. Ryuji: Oh, right. Sorry. Lann: (Breathe) It hurts when I swallow￼. Minutes Later Person: The ten of you--- you've traveled from another world. Reynn: Oh, well... I wouldn't... I mean... Ryuji: Actually, I think you're pretty much spot on. And we're the Phantom Thieves, too! Ann: Hey, Ryuji, don't tell her. Ryuji: Why not? Face it, we're too cool to try and hide it. I'm like... Exuding all over. Akira: Ryuji, you don't even know what "exude" means. Person: There is... someone who would like to have a word with you. Could you possibly stop be Castle Cornelia? Lann: So let's find this Casa Cornelius place. Doesn't "casa" mean "up" it's gotta be higher up! Tama: Well, you've the-got the directions correct, even it a the rest of that was ''completely ''off the-base. Morgana: (thinking) ''That Woman must be important if she's inviting us to the castle... They went there in their Hybrid Form Lann: Hey, you guys. Nice Armour. Morgana: Leave those Soldiers alone, okay? They went to the Castle and meet Biyomon Sarah: Thank you for coming. Welcome to the kingdom of Cornelia. I am Princess Sarah.￼ Rai: And I'm Rai. Princess Sarah's Friend.￼ Lann: Whoa, you're the Princess? Reynn: We have no idea. We're sorry that Lann after like such an royal idiot. Lann: I'm not an idiot. Reynn: Oh, you need to know our names. I'm Reynn, This is my brother, Lann. And these guys are the Phantom Thieves. Akira, Morgana, Ryuji, Yusuke, Ann, Makoto, Futaba and Haru. They're my friends. And it's an Honor. Sarah: It's okay. At first, I suspected that you might be agents sent here by Bahamut. I was wrong. Bluetooth up bravely against their Mirages and Shadow and kept our town safe. All of Cornelia thanks you. Morgana: Oh, I wouldn't say we were that ''brave. Really. Akira: Stop, Morgana, you're so modest￼. Reynn: Still, the fact of the matter is we didn't do anything all that outstanding. Ann: Yeah, we're more the "instanding" types. Tama: Hwah?￼ I'm pretty the-sure that "instanding" isn't an actual the-word. Sarah: (Laugh) Oh, sorry. It's just so hard to believe that you all are the stuff of prophecies. Yusuke: Prophecies? Oh, that's right... I think I heard the townsfolk going on about some kind of prophecy too. Rei: Oh, about that. If you will permit me. I will explain it from the beginning. You see, Cornelia is an unfederated ￼state midway up Grymoire. Futaba: Unfederated? Sarah: Yes. Let me explain that as well. The majority of Grymoire countries and municipalities have annexed themselves to them Bahamulian federation, under the rules of Brandeis, the Herald King. Cornelia. However, has continued to maintain it's sovereignty. The federation has made attempts to erase this stance countless times. Burner have held our ground, and now Bahamut has taken to armed provocation. Reynn: You mean that... Mirage and Shadow attack before? Rei: Yes. Lann: So where does this "prophecy" factor in? Sarah: The Azure Prophecy speaks of a Divergence.￼ It say when time begins it march answer, they shall return as visitors. The Jiants from the hill not our own. Upon, Grymoire, they will wreck two divergent futures: one they bring salvation, and the other, ruin--- an enigma to confound even the highest mind. Morgana: Jiant may... Wreck two futures? Lann: "Reek," huh? Lann smell Tama Lann: Oh, man! Tama, this Prophecy's about you! Tama: (Angry) Wh-wh-what are you the-talking about? There's both the-wrong with the way I smell! You big the-''dummt! Lann: Well, at least I'm dumber than you! Haru: We're sorry, your highness. I'm afraid there's just no hope for them. Sarah: Oh, ugh... Reynn: (thinking) So "The Jiant from the Hills"... As in Nine Wood Hills? I guess it's one of those "believe-what-you-want-to" things, but yeah, so far, It does seem to match up. Akira: Um, do you mind if I ask you a slightly unknown question? If this federation is really so terrible, why have so many countries agreed to become members? Rei: Must of the Mirages and Shadow in Grymoire---- not all, but certainly most of them--- are now firmly under the Federation's control. With such a powerful army behind them, citizens can go about their lives without fearing the Mirages and Shadow that still roam free. Ryuji: So, they control ''that ''many Mirages and Shadow? Seriously, Dude!? Sarah: Y-Yes! Uh, "Dude" Ryuji: Whoa! Sarah: King Brandelis's ￼Herald Lieutenants, known as the Dark Knights and Shadows, command all of Grymoire's Shadow and Mirages with the same authority as the Famous Queen and Warriors of the Keepers of ages past. Reynn: So there was a Queen and Warriors of the Keepers? Sound like it was pretty powerful. Rei: Yes, but that was more than a century ago. Yusuke: So... sorry about the unknown question, but, if the federation can guarantee that kind of absolute protected, wouldn't it be sorth while to take them up on their offer? Sarah: It may ''seem ''wise... But you see, membership in the Federation involves following their laws, and adoption.. of a heinous creed. It chills me, right to the marrow of my bones. Rei: Me too. Makoto: That bad? Sarah: Yes. I bet you, see for yourselves. Once you have done so, well... you will understand. Ryuji: Okay, then. Sarah: Now then. May I ask what all of you intend to do next? Lann: Well, whatever's going on out there, the only thing we can do a right now￼ is just keep fighting and regain our, Mirages, Shadow abilities and powers, am I right? Sarah: Oh? Ann: Apparently, at one time we used them to mastered it to fight. But somehow, we lost them, along with our memories. So, we're hoping by getting our powers and abilities back, we might stumble on some clues about the Twin's past. Lann: That's right. So if Mirages and Shadow like those Goblins and those Shadow look like them are bugging you, we can lay down the smack. Sarah: Lay down, the what? Reynn: Uh, I think what he's trying to say is we'll help you out. Or at least, in the best way we know how. Sarah: Oh, thank you. You have my thanks. Mine and all Cornelia's! Haru: Still, if we're going to get stronger, don't you think we need to beef up our arsenal first? Cause we can't put up much Irma fight without some strong power, Digimon and Mirages. Yusuke: Yeah, Princess, do you know of any nearby places where strong Mirages and Shadow lives? Sarah: I don't think there's a Nearby strong Shadow here. But for Mirages, if you travel to the northeast of Cornelia, you will find the Nether Nebula, a network of caverns inhabited by many wild Shadow and Mirages. Akira: Wow, thank. Rei: Not at all. Savage Mirages have been sighted in the Nebula. You may well end up dead. Lann: Uh... That's... Good. Sarah: If you insist upon going, then please take the utmost caution. Reynn: He will, Your￼ Highness. Otherwise he's gonna be ''extremely ''sorry. Lann: Hold on. Why me? What did I do? They left Kazemon: It looks like we'll need wind our way down to reach the exit. Morgana: Seems that way? What a funny way to build a town. Tama: Oh, it's not that the-strange to the People of Grymoire. Hey, while we're here, why don't we ask around town and the-see what we can find out. They saw a Gate Lannn: Huh? What's this thing? Tama: Oh, I was hoping a path might link the-up here. Tama went to the gate Ann: Tama, where are you going!? They are back in Nine Wood Hills In their Jiant Form Reunnn:Hm? We'ree back in Nine Wood Hill? Tama: You see, the Gate here doesn't connect to just one the-area. All throughout Grymoire you'll find places--- safe the-locations that lead back here. Open the way to come and the-go ￼as you please! Lann: And how exactly do we do that? Tama: You already the-saw ￼. Just walk up to the right place, and that's all it the-takes. Futaba: But surely means of transportation that handy must come with a catch? Tama: No the-catch! You can use the gate as the-little or much as you like. What's more, time in here and time in Grymoire---- they don't both the-flow at the same speed. So whatever crisis Iis going the-down, you can outnit on hold and kick back here till you're ready. Ryuji: Wow! It's like Magic.! Akira: Yeah... really irresponsible magic.￼ Lann: Just imagine. Revisiting lace we've been! We'll call it... the Super Port-A-Party! Tama: Are you the-kidding? That name definitely the-here an F. Morgana: He deserves an H. Lann: An H!?! But grades only go down to F! Serafie: Extra, extra. Read aaall bout it￼. Tama: Wh-what ￼do ''you ''the-want here, Serafie? Serafie: In case you're wondering, you can use the Prism Case anywhere you find one of these gates. Tama: Oh, I think I the-get it now. Gates are the-what you meant when you talked about a "strong connection." Serafie: Heh? Oh, right, right. That's the gist of it. Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3